femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brie Larvan (Arrowverse)
Brie Larvan (Emily Kinney), is a supervillain nicknamed the "Bug Eyed Bandit". She first appeared as the villainess in the 2014 episode "All Star Team Up" for the TV series The Flash. In 2016 she appeared in the episode "Beacn of Hope" for the TV series Arrow "All Star Team Up" Brie Larvan first appears as a scientist at Mercury Labs in Central City. She is fired from her job when she began to experiment with weaponizing the robotic bees she had developed for agricultural uses. Furious that he life's work would be dismissed so easily, Larvan would continue to produce millions of her bee-like-robots, outfitting each of them with the same poison found in real bees, except at a level far more fatal to humans. She was able to control her bees remote, and attemped to eliminate the three scientists responsible for her being fired from her position. She was able to kill two of them, but her attempts to kill Dr. Christina McGee (Amanda Pays) were thwarted when Ray Palmer used his exo-suit to lure the bees over water to damage their circuitry. Meanwhile Barry tracked Brie to her base and captured her, leaving her handcuffed to her chair and left for the police to arrest. "Beacon of Hope" A year later, Brie was a resident in Iron Heights Prison. She discoverd she had a tumor on her spine, and the only possible surgery would leave her a paraplegic. In her research, she learend of the technology used by Felicity to restore her legs. Hacking the prison database, she changed the date of her release to an earlier date then reprogrammed and upgraded her swarm, allowing Brie to take Palmer Tech hostage. Team Arrow stepped in to stop her, however, Oliver got stung in the process. Wanting no one else to get hurt, Felicity agreed to take Brie to her lab, fully prepared to install a virus into the swarm. However, Brie recognized the coding, and realized Felicity had a hand in her defeat. Going back on her deal, Brie had full plans on killing Felicity, only for a now recovered Oliver to fire an arrow augmented by Curtis with a virus to grant him control over the bees. Using them, Curtis stung Brie multiple ties, putting the Bug Eyed Bandit in a coma. Abilities Genius level intellect: Brie is very intelligent, as it took her years to developed robotic bees. Computer specialist: Brie is a highly skilled computer specialist. Expert computer hacker: Brie is a capable computer hacker, she was able to hack into the computers from S.T.A.R. Labs, and cause one of the computers to explode, her computer hacking skills are at Felicity's level. Trivia * Emily Kinney later played psychotic villainess Jennifer Schroeder on Forever, and hidden villainess Casey Collins on Ten Days in the Valley. Gallery Brie_Larvan.png tumblr_nlcdlnkCTx1thvs95o3_r1_500.gif 40abbb1285af463de0de4e8de0377313.jpg screenshot_13185.png screenshot_13186.png screenshot_13187.png screenshot_13188.png tumblr_nmf8jiL4Q11thvs95o3_250.gif beacon1.gif Arrow_4x17_003.jpg tumblr_inline_o517i9zDpP1tnj84r_250.gif screenshot_13189.png screenshot_13190.png Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Choker Necklace Category:Glasses Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Prison Matron Category:Scientist Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Prison Uniform